hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Connections to HITMAN™ Episodes
This page aims to list all references to other missions within HITMAN™ and HITMAN™ 2. Freeform Training World of Tomorrow * An actress playing Isabella Caruso can be overheard talking about her youngest son Silvio. Club 27 * One of the actors plays Thomas Cross, the father of Jordan. He talks with another man about turning his media company into a multinational empire. The Ark Society * A conversation between two yacht guests outside a bathroom implies that Kalvin Ritter once stole a painting from the Stuyvesant family. The Final Test Another Life * Actors in the mock Soviet airbase can be heard discussing folklore about Janus. The Showstopper A Vintage Year / Three-Headed Serpent * The Delgado cartel is mentioned during the mission briefing. * Andrea Martinez from the Delgado cartel is an auction guest, and socializes around the bar on the outdoor terrace. A Gilded Cage * Near the bar at the IAGO auction, a phone call can be heard about Crystal Dawn. Club 27 * Tren Po has a phone call with Jordan Cross during the IAGO auction. * Helmut Kruger appeared in a Jordan Cross music video. * During his meeting with Dalia Margolis, Helmut Kruger mentions that Jessica Highmoore's sister "fell off a roof". This is a reference to Jordas Cross' girlfriend, Hannah Highmoore. * Auction guest Nelle Brent calls an associate to discuss a surprise donation from Thomas Cross. Freedom Fighters * Dalia Margolis calls a person named Ezra to check the identity of Tobias Rieper. It’s likely that this is Ezra Berg, who's also a former Mossad agent like Margolis. Situs Inversus * An IAGO agent receives a phone call about illegal organ harvesting in a clinic located in Japan. World of Tomorrow Beldingford Manor * A horror movie called "The Haunting of Beldingford Manor “ is mentioned by one member of Silvio Caruso’s staff. A Vintage Year / Three-Headed Serpent * At the top floor of the Sapienza Ruins, a guard is wondering why Silvio Caruso, who has travel phobia, has a private plane, noting that he's "not exactly Rico Delgado". The Showstopper * There is a Sanguine clothing store and barber shop in Sapienza. * One of the lab's scientists talks hypothetically about killing Jin Po, while his colleague counters that Tren Po would replace him and be even worse. Tren Po was a guest at the auction. The Icon * When disguised as the delivery man, Rocco asks 47 if he has his Icon figurine. A Gilded Cage * A mansion staff member talks about having had some difficulty assembling a Swedish chair that is seen in the mission A Gilded Cage. Landslide * Francesca de Santis, Oscar Lafayette, Dylan Narvaez and several other NPCs have mentioned Marco Abiatti. Club 27 * Jordan Cross was one of Oscar Lafayette's patients. Freedom Fighters / Chasing A Ghost * An NPC has mentioned The Maelstrom, Maya Parvati's former boss. A Gilded Cage The Showstopper / World of Tomorrow * During the briefing, when the news report about Strandberg's escape is shown, there're other headlines about other missions on the bottom. It says: "Scandalous death make Sanguine more popular than ever. Sebastian Sato quit. Ether stocks plummet after cancellation of classified project. Eugene Cobb's private plane still missing". The Showstopper * In the Shisha cafe, a former spy of IAGO has a phone call about the spy ring. World of Tomorrow * A consulate employee has difficulty assembling a Swedish chair that was mentioned in the mission World of Tomorrow. * Two soldiers talking near the school note that Zaydan is from a rich family of the kind where one will see their yachts anchored at Sapienza. A House Built on Sand * These two missions have the same client, building contractor Hamilton-Lowe. Landslide World of Tomorrow * Silvio Caruso is the client for Landslide contract. The Icon * Marco Abiatti has mentioned the death of Dino Bosco in Sapienza. A House Built on Sand A Gilded Cage * These two missions have the same client, building contractor Hamilton-Lowe. * In a meeting with the fortune teller after meeting with Kong Tuo-Kwang, Matthieu Mendola tells the fortune teller about his plans to invest his windfall in the First Moroccan Bank, mentioning their Swedish CEO. The Icon * A woman near the school remarks that she has a crush on Dino Bosco. Club 27 The Showstopper * There are lots of Sanguine shopping bags around the hotel. * Next to Jordan Cross' laptop there is a magazine with Viktor Novikov's face on the cover. * During the Elusive target The Ex-Dictator, there is a dialogue about the deaths of Viktor and Dalia. * Sheikh Salman al-Ghazali has stayed in the Himmapan Hotel before. World of Tomorrow * Ken Morgan has legally represented Ether Biotech Corporation. A Gilded Cage * Two hotel guests near the outdoor bar discuss who Strandberg and Zaydan were working for, as well as who killed them. Freedom Fighters * The Sarajevo Six target, John Stubbs, warns Patrick Morgan about each member of the SIGMA UNIT being killed off. During the phone call, John asks where he is and Patrick says he is in Colorado working for Sean Rose. Freedom Fighters Say Hello To My Little Friend * Colombia is one of the locations pinned with a tack on the link chart. Shogun Showdown * Masahiro Hayamoto's image is seen on the Shadow Client's link chart. The Bjarkhov Bomb * The Kamchatka peninsula is one of the locations pinned with a tack on the link chart. Beldingford Manor * Lord Winston and Alistair Beldingford's images are seen on the Shadow Client's link chart. A Vintage Year / Three-Headed Serpent * Penelope Graves said that it was the Delgado Cartel who helped her hide from Interpol. The Shadow Client's alliance with the Delgado Cartel is illuminated much further during Three-Headed Serpent. Curtains Down * Alvaro D'Alvade's image is seen on the Shadow Client's link chart. The Showstopper * Penelope Graves momentarily wanders the first floor of the farmhouse and ponders why the Shadow Client chose to kill Novikov and Margolis if they weren't affiliated with Providence. She concludes "The Russian must have seen the boss' face. And the enemy has to have known about IAGO. Probably even used their services from time to time. It was a precaution. Nothing more." * The hostage in the basement said that several Providence agents have participated the IAGO auction to buy any information that may expose them. World of Tomorrow/A Gilded Cage * An NPC said that the Shadow Client had found out the virus project and the coup from the IAGO Dossier that Viktor Novikov had handed to him. * Silvio Caruso, Francesca de Santis, Claus Hugo Strandberg and Reza Zaydan's image are seen on the Shadow Client's link chart. Club 27 * Two guards have remarked of how they kidnap Thomas Cross from Jordan Cross' funeral. * Thomas Cross' image is seen on the Shadow Client's link chart. Situs Inversus * Tim Quinn, whose image is seen on the Shadow Client's link chart, bought the company Quantum Leap from Jason Portman. Portman appears as a patient at GAMA during Situs Inversus. Chasing a Ghost * Maya Parvati was a member of the Maelstrom's crew until their botched Hamsun Oil freighter assault, during which she lost her arm and the crew disbanded. Nightcall * Sean Rose’s girlfriend Alma Reynard is mentioned by some soldiers. Situs Inversus Shogun Showdown * Agent 47's hit on Masahiro Hayamoto sparked a Yakuza gang war, during which Yuki Yamazaki lost both her older brother and boyfriend, and had to flee to the United States. The Showstopper * Jason Portman had facial surgery to look like Helmut Kruger. World of Tomorrow * The surgery equipment holding the stem cells is made by Ether. * An Ether R&D facility in Johannesburg is mentioned. The same place where the Providence agent investigating the destruction of the Ether virus was killed. * The Providence agent murdered by the Shadow Client was Yuki Yamazaki’s lover. A Gilded Cage * Yuki Yamazaki receives a phone call from Mr. Fanin. Club 27 * There is a resort staff member listening to The Class' song Are We Stars in the shower. * A music video for The Class can be seen on one of the hospital's TV's. * If Jason Portman spots 47 in patient robes, he assumes 47 "stole his idea" to have Helmut Kruger-themed plastic surgery. During his rant, Portman recommends that 47 try to emulate Jordan Cross instead. The Last Yardbird A House of Cards * A robbery of the Shamal Hotel was the last heist the Yardbirds committed together, and a dispute over the stolen money is what turns the former members against each other. Freeform Training * Kalvin Ritter was the first of the former Yardbirds to die, in an ICA-sanctioned hit sometime around the late 1990s. Nightcall Freedom Fighters * Sean Rose was Alma Reynard's boyfriend up until he died. Alma is mentioned by a few characters during Freedom Fighters, as is Rose during Nightcall. The Last Yardbird * The TV broadcast mentions that 47's client for The Last Yardbird, Aleksander Kovak, was arrested for ordering the deaths of his former colleagues. Club 27 * The TV broadcast mentions that Jordan Cross' former label Monumental Records is planning a posthumous album release. Heidi Santoro, however, denounced it as a blatant money-grab, and reunited with The Class' former drummer to release an album of their own. Situs Inversus / The Finish Line * Erich Soders' death was blamed on a technical issue with the Kronstadt-designed surgery machine, prompting a PR response from Robert Knox. The Finish Line Club 27 * Heidi Santoro is a guest in the Kronstadt paddock. The Showstopper / Three-Headed Serpent * Sheikh Al-Ghazali and Hector Delgado have a subtle discussion about cocaine trafficking in the Thwack paddock. Three-Headed Serpent A Vintage Year * Don Fernando Delgado was the uncle of Rico Delgado, Hector Delgado and (by marriage) Andrea Martinez. Rico keeps a few memorials to Fernando around his mansion, including his cello and some of his vineyard's wine. Club 27 * The celebrity tattoo artist P-Power has a manager named Dexy, who is very likely Jordan Cross' former manager Dexy Barat. Freedom Fighters * Andrea Martinez mentions that Gustavo Torres, the Mexican Secretary of Interior and Maya Parvati's intended target, has been disgraced by some sort of scandal. Chasing A Ghost Another Life Amendment XXV * Nolan Cassidy was assigned to protect Vice President Daniel Morris the night he was assassinated, after which Cassidy lost his job with the Secret Service and found his way to Providence. The Ark Society Situs Inversus * Jason Portman and Amos Dexter are both guests at the Ark Society gala. Category:Lists